More trouble than Middle earth asked for!
by Smiley-face
Summary: This story is about a girl (me) who was pulled to middle earth to help with the whole quest with the ring, but she ends up doing more than that!
1. One very strange day

Hi all, this is my third story all though I've only put up one other than this one! (my first fan fic, crashed and burned!) I really have no idea where this one came from (though it probably had something to do w/ cookies, milk, Gatorade, and life savers!) Oh well hope it's funny. ^.^ (For all of you who don't know, A/n means "authors note", see it took me a while to find this out)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the lotr characters! But I do own the girl named Christia, because that is the real ME! And you can't have me… unless you're a really, _really _hunky guy! (Snicker, snicker)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 1: One very strange day!

I'd woken up with a sudden jolt, and looked straight at my clock! "Awe crap" I cried as I realized that it was 7:48 am! Which meant that I had 12 stupid minutes to get to school! I _literally_ leapt out of bed and in which the process of doing so I got my foot caught on my own bed covers and flopped face forward straight to the ground! (a/n: ouch!) I could tell this was the beginning to _great_ day all right!

I was now limp running out of my driveway, not because I hurt myself this morning but because I didn't have my left shoe on all the way! Somehow I'd actually changed, picked out an outfit, changed into it, brushed and _semi_-fixed my hair in about 10 minutes! I started get my left shoe on right and things started to look up for me. I'd actually had a chance of possibly making it to school on time! Still, I didn't slow down my pace! Though if I had, I probably would have noticed that the Tucson desert around me was disappearing along with the houses! But nope, I just kept my sights on my school that I could now see! I was running through my last few seconds to get to my classroom! I was almost at my school gate, but then it just disappeared!

I started to look around desperately to see _where_ my school had gone! (a/n; aren't I smart?) "Oh no, now I'm defiantly late for school!" I whimpered. Just when I was thinking I actually had a chance to get to school on time, it disappeared! (a/n: don't you just hate it when that happens?) It was then that I'd begun to notice the "subtle" changes around me. For some strange reason there was green grass all around me (this is strange for me because Tucson is desert) and there were big old evergreen trees popping up all around me. They were _really_ popping up all around me, with a popping noise and everything! (a/n: honestly, they really were!) I was starting to panic! "What the heck was going on around here?" I questioned madly in my mind!

Just then I started to here this weird drumming noise and so of coarse I turned to see what it was… "Aagh," I screamed as I saw exactly what _it_ was! _It_ was three evil looking people on three evil looking horses so of coarse I ran! I was having a hard running as fast as I could because A-I still had my back pack on, and B-I was still tired from just running a little while ago! After a while of running from the evil-riders that were gaining on me, I started to notice that I wasn't running alone. There were four _really_ short people with _really_ curly hair running with me!

I started to feel better now that I wasn't alone, but I also felt awkward around these strange people. Well back to my story! The evil riders were starting to get closer to us! Then the short person with dark hair yelled out "this way!" He then jumped behind some big trees and the three other small people fallowed him, " I guess I should go with them," I thought in my head. So we were all behind this tree trunk and we figured we should hide under one of its roots so we did. The evil creepy rider stopped by the tree in which we were hiding, and then it slowly got off its horse. "What is that thing!" I pondered over and over again in my mind. The person leaned over right over our heads and placed its dark creepy hands right on the edge of the trunk that we were hiding under! It even said something in a weird raspy voice though I'm not sure what. But as he did so tons of creepy crawly things started to appear all around us. I was so horrified that I al most screamed, but I bit my lip and tried to hold back my urge to jump up and run. I began to tremble as something slid down my sweatshirt, but I still held my horror in.

(a/n: eeewy! Yucky! Author begins to shiver)

Though eventually the evil person did leave, it seemed to have taken forever! As soon as I was sure that the evil rider was far enough away I jumped up and began to cry, scream, and dance around trying to get those creepy stuff out of my sweatshirt. Though coincidently the four little did the same accept that they weren't crying. After we were all sure that we'd gotten all the creepy crawlies out, the four little people began to eye ball me! So of coarse I began eye balling the four short dudes before me. After a few Moments one of the short dudes came forward and spoke "Who are you?" "Who, me? I'm Christia" I responded Ignorantly. "What was your name again?" asked the same short dude. "My name is Christia. Its like Christian but without an _n_." For most people this would have been Irritating but I was use to it. (a/n: * sigh * so true!)  Now it was my turn to ask the questions! "So who are you all?" I asked, returning the favor. The same little guy spoke up to answer for them all "well, I'm Frodo, this here's Sam, That guy over there is Merry, and he's Merry's cousin Pippin." I was laughing so hard inside! "Okay, so you're Todo, you're Sam, you're Merry, and you're Pipey," I said trying to verify their names without laughing. "I'm sorry but my Name is not Todo, its Frodo," said the dark haired dude. "Yeah and my name isn't Pipey, It's Pippin!" Said the one that was a cousin to Merry. "Ooops, sorry!" I said apologetically. 

After awhile of this question game we got to know some things about each other such as that they are hobbits, witch are people who are half the size of the average person. They thought I was strange for some reason and asked me questions like how come my skin was darker? See they'd never seen an Asian ever part Asian person before, so I had to explain that there were different colored people! They even asked me Questions about my clothes especially my jeans! They had never seen jean material before! Though they still thought of me as strange in the end, I got their approval to travel with them since I wasn't from round here.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sorry that was kind of a lame ending to this chapter but all my sugar ran out! Oh well you all like it! Please, please, _pleas,_ review! Also I never read the book so this is based off what I can remember from the movie, that is also why they aren't speaking in old English!


	2. Filipino food

I hope that every one liked the last Chapter! Well here is my chapter 2 for this story! This story was created off chocolate brownie cake, lots of Gatorade, and half of a crispy cream doughnut! I hope they make good story making power! This may not be the best version though because I don't remember all of what happened in the story. So if I skip a part or have things happen in the wrong order, I'm really sorry! ^.^

Disclaimer: I sadly only own one thing in this story… the girl named Christia, which is fine by me because that is me!(I also make own all the events that don't happen in the regular story) So I don't own any of the characters from the Lord of the rings!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 2- Filipino food

That day I'd found out not only that Hobbits had a ferocious appetite but that they had _several _meals a day. From the time that I joined them on their journey to when we went to sleep (which is about 10 in the morning to 10 at night) they had had roughly about 12 meals! I figured that I'd eat more than them, but no I couldn't keep up with their appetites at all! Which really freaked me out! (A/n: wouldn't you be freaked out too?) Though other than their eating habits, size, and unusually hairy feet, they were just like any other person. 

(a/n: the rest of the story picks up on the very next morning)

I woke up all groggy as usual and as always somewhere under my covers. Then I stopped and thought for a moment "gosh what a strange dream! There were these little people that were on some sort of journey and we were chased by this evil person… or was it people?" I slowly began to rub my eyes and emerge from under my covers… "Aagh!" I screamed as I realized that I wasn't in my bed, not even my room! I was in some strange forest with the little people next to me! " Oh no, it wasn't a dream," I said groggily as the events of the other day returned to me! 

"What is it?" said Frodo as he rubbed his eyes. "Where's the fire?" cried merry. "I'll save you Mr. Frodo!" yelled the slightly a wake Sam. "Come back rolling table of food, COME BACK!" said the apparently starving Pippin as he reached into the air. (a/n: now wouldn't that be a sight!) "Oh, I just realized that I was here instead of in my nice warm bed!" I answered and then I began to pout! (a/n: wouldn't you?) After a few moments everyone began to see properly. Then merry turned to look at me and said "What happened to you?" "I already told you," I replied thinking that he was possibly deaf! "No, your hairs all a mess!" said the little short dude. "Your one to talk!" I scoffed as I noticed that his hair was a big tangled mess! "You don't really expect girls to wake up all pretty and stuff!" I questioned madly! The poor little fellow began to blush, obviously he had! 

After we were all awake and well groomed, I felt a whole lot better! I was thankful that I'd planned to spend the night at Ashley's. So I had almost everything I needed for this adventure. Though I was furious when I realized that there were no outlets for me to plug my curling iron into! 

As for where I was… I'd come to the conclusion that I was somewhere in the past! I think I ran right through a whole in the time and space continuum! (a/n: I don't even know what that is!)

Pippin quickly pulled me back from my thoughts saying, "Hey Christia, it's your turn to cook! You've barely helped with the meals at all since you've been with us!" "The reason that I've barely helped in meals is because I've participated in three of them. Of course I'll still cook, though I hope you don't mind trying something new?" "Nope as long as it tastes good!" they all said in unison. I began to laugh as they said their Hobbit-kind-of-jinx! So I began to cook some cinagang, which is a Filipino stew with ribs, spinach, and potatoes in it. Since they didn't have any soy sauce I had to improvise with some other sauces that I'd never heard of before.

As the Aroma of the stew grew stronger, it seemed like some of them got really antsy. I began to laugh as Merry and Pippin asked me for the sixth time if the stew was ready yet! When the stew was ready every one ran up and got into a neat little line! I was so surprised at how hungry they were! Frodo and Sam weren't so bad about the eating thing, though they did get thirds. But oh! That Merry and Pippin! I swear that they had had eight servings each! (a/n: they like my cooking!) "So you should cook all the time!" "I'll tell you what, how about I cook all the meals that I eat at." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sorry about that Chapter being so short! Pleas review!


	3. dark riders

Sorry about taking so long to add more on to this story! I recently had a lot of projects and tests to do so I really didn't have much time to add on to my stories! I already added on to my other two so now I'm working on this one! Hope it works out!

Disclaimer

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

chapter 3- scared to death!

Our traveling has been mainly sneaky from tree to tree! No of us knew what was chasing us but we were hiding from it. By now it was getting dark and we were still running behind trees. We happened to see the shadow of another one of those creepy riders, this had been our third sighting of those creepy guys and we weren't sure if they were three different guys or if they were all the same dude! They or it was closing on us! We were hurrying as fast as we could between each tree only stopping every once in awhile to catch our breaths. I wasn't as tired as the poor little guys though! I think was their size that made it hard for them… (a/n: or maybe they were out of shape from all that eating!)

Then out of nowhere comes one of the creepy guys on a horse! He made a weird screechy noise! So of course we all ran! We hid behind another set of especially large trees! "They're after something or someone," whispered Merry. "Me and San need to get to Brea," sad Frodo in almost guilty tone. "Right… Buckle berry ferry!" responded Merry and then just like that he took off and we all followed, running after our guide!   The scary riders jumped at us from all directions!  One jumped out in front of me! I closed my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs driving the rider's horse berserk! The horse went mad as I continued to scream at the top of my lungs. It began to buck, making the dark person cling to the hors trying to control it. As I began to realize that I was still okay, I opened my eyes to quite a sight. I took this opportunity to make a dash for it. (a/n: ooeeee! That was a close one!) I guess I was running pretty fast because in no time at all I was running right next to Merry! Merry looked so scared, I turned to look for everyone else and saw Pippin a little farther off. I could see a lake now and a raft that I hoped was the ferry, but unfortunately it was. Merry jumped on it and began to take off the rope that was holding it to shore. I turned to watch for every one else and saw Sam arrive right after Pippin, but when I saw Frodo I screamed as I watched dark riders chase after him. "Christia! Get on the ferry!" I obediently did as they suggested. Once I was on the ferry I began to urge Frodo to hurry.

 I became so desperate that I threw a rock at the dark rider, but since I have horrible aim, it ended up hitting the horse's leg instead! The horse tripped causing the rider to be flung off its back straight into a particularly big tree!  "Woohoo!" I cried as I watched the very angry evil-person hang from the tree, his cloak was caught on a branch. Then, He flicked me off! In shock I cried "how rude," then threw another rock at him that knocked him unconscious. But then I realized that he hadn't been flicking me off at all! He'd been reaching out towards a branch in front of him, but of course I realize this right _after_ I'd thrown the rock at him! "Oops, my bad!" I said, "oh well he was a bad guy anyways," and just shrugged it off. I then turned back to the hobbits. While I was dealing with the evil man, Frodo had managed to get safely onto the so-called ferry. We were now drifting across the water out of the evil people's reach. 

Not much later, we came across another dock where we tied the ferry down and began to walk towards the place called Brea. It was a horrible night to be out! It was raining and I didn't even have a proper jacket! They used their cloaks, and San offered me his spare but I was a bit tall for it!  So I just made due with my sweater and a cloak that we stole. (a/n: I promise I'll return it!… eventually…)

 So I was pretty grouchy during this moment in time because I was soaking wet, very tired, and was around four guys that were starting to smell rather funky. We finally got to a big wood wall that I could only guess was the fence to the town. One of them, I was to tired to know which one, knocked on the huge door. A strange old dude opened an upper flap and looked at me "what can I do for you young miss?" "Excuse me? Oh uh, you should ask one of them they know the answer to that," I answered a little surprised. "Ask who?" said the old bewildered fart. I looked at him as if he were blind but then I realized the door opening was too high up to see me very short companions "Look through the lower door and you'll see them." H closed the little door and opened a much lower one "hobbits, four hobbits… Ah, what I asked her…" "we wish to stay at the inn, our business is our own…" answered Frodo. So the old man slowly opened the big wooden door to let us in…

^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I would have typed more but it's rather late… and I think part of my right hand is falling asleep or _has_ fallen asleep. Well anyways, please review!


End file.
